


Watch Me

by lassale



Category: Addams Family - Fandom, Anjelica Huston - Fandom, Gomez Addams - Fandom, Morticia Addams - Fandom, Raul Julia - Fandom
Genre: Addams Family References, Anjelica Huston - Freeform, Gomez Addams - Freeform, Morticia Addams - Freeform, Raul Julia - Freeform, Robert Graham - Freeform, Watch me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lassale/pseuds/lassale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

_“A mutual friend, Earl McGrath, who happened to be both an art dealer and the manager of the Rolling Stones, had told me that Bob was crazy about me and told Bob that I was crazy about him. Neither of us had any idea...”_

> ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈
> 
> \- So, around what time should I tell her you are picking her up? – said the insisting voice on the other side of the line. – Dinner is at eight-thirty, should I tell her seven? – the voice asked.
> 
> \- About seven is just fine, I guess. – The other voice replied distractedly. - You said we are supposed to pick her up at Benedict?
> 
> \- What do you mean by “us”? I thought you were going to pick her up by yourself! 
> 
> \- You know I tend to get easily distracted, not to mention that it takes nearly a whole hour from the beach to the hills. Also, I just finished my third glass of tequila. You want me to get the woman killed on our first date? – He laughed. – Nick is driving us tonight.
> 
> \- So, I am seeing you guys tonight. – the voice said on the other side of the call. – Tell Nick he’s welcome to join us for dinner.
> 
> \- Just a technical question. – the voice asked. – Why am I picking her up on the other side of the city when I live about twenty minutes from your house? - Robert laughed on the other side of the line.
> 
> \- _Because she is crazy about you, Bob. Remember that? – Earl said back as if it were too obvious._

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Anjelica’s heart skipped a beat the moment her living room phone rang loudly, making her dog, Minnie, stand up in a single jump. She dragged herself to the other side of her large couch. The voice on the line seemed to be overly excited, which she could immediately identify as Earl’s.

> \- Happy gay pride weekend! – Said Earl making Anjelica laugh out loud.
> 
> \- What happened to “Hello”? – Anjelica answered.
> 
> \- Too simple for the occasion. – Earl replied. – Listen, about tonight, I just gave Bob Graham a call. He said he is picking you up around 7.
> 
> \- Oh! Yeah, sure! He said he would call me on his way from the car. I still see no reason for him to pick me up since I am the one on the other side of the city. – Anjelica said. – Sounds counterproductive to have him drive all the way here when he is the one in Venice already. – she explained.
> 
> \- Oh, but he insisted! He said he is taking you home as well. – Earl rushed to say. 
> 
> \- Quite the gentleman type, huh? – Anjelica said.
> 
> \- All the way. – Earl agreed. – And not only that, _but the man is obsessed with you_.


	2. Chapter II

Anjelica had always hated getting ready for dates.  
As much as she loved what she had finally decided to wear, it had taken her hours to finally make up her mind. She had picked a black slip-on dress and a matching colored wrapped up belted jacket.

Both were short and her logical thinking was If the night requested a more comfortable approach, she would have just the right choice under her sleeve. Otherwise, she prayed for Earl’s house not to be so crowded as it would make it unbearably hot under the closed jacket. She hated bras but was not sure if she felt confident enough that night to go without it. She decided to finish the rest of the wine in her glass and pour herself some more. If the wine made the magic which she expected it to, she would maybe decide going without it.  
  
She thought for a minute while staring at the wine glass sitting on her vanity table. She felt an urgent need to please sometimes which was stronger than she would have preferred it. She considered for a moment and realized this was the main reason why she hated going on blind dates. How would she know how to please someone she hasn’t even met?

She did not seem to understand why she was so nervous about it. She had met the man before; she knew Robert Graham was well known for being a perfectly pleasant company. She knew she loved his work; she had also listed all the questions she had about his process of creation, just in case they ran out of what to say on their way to dinner. She knew he was older than her. Ten years, maybe? She could not tell. She knew he was Mexican and that he was tall, thin, and handsome. _She also remembered a steel-and-silver mane of hair and a small goatee._ She had also heard about his somewhat womanizing reputation. She knew nothing else about him. Only that according to Earl; _“- he was crazy about her”._

The phone ringing brought her back from her thoughts. She rushed to her bed and tried not to sound over excited.

> \- Hello! – She said a little bit more excited than she had planned.
> 
> \- Hello there! – The voice on the other end was friendly, warm, deep and low, and felt strangely familiar.

For a second there she felt ridiculous as she could sense her cheeks aflame. What was wrong with her?

> \- I'm afraid I'm a little late. I should have started getting ready earlier. – Anjelica said back with a giggle.
> 
> \- I am sure it will be worth it. - He said charmingly. – We might have taken the wrong turn and that would probably give us... – Robert paused for a second and she imagined he would be checking his clock. – I think we will be pulling out in twenty minutes. Would you like us to drive around a little longer until you’re ready? We don’t want to rush you.
> 
> \- Not al all! Twenty minutes will be more than enough for me to finish and lock up. Well, I’ll meet you outside in twenty. – She said standing from her bed and reaching for her heels.
> 
> \- I’ll be there! – Robert said.

For a moment neither of them hung up. Anjelica felt unsure if she should be the one to do it while Robert waited for her to do it first. The silence was awkward for a few seconds until she could hear her own heart beating faster.

> \- I think I might need another ten minutes if we don’t hang up. – She said jokingly.
> 
> \- That is a valid point. – Robert laughed as she laughed along.


	3. Chapter III

The moment Anjelica reached her living room she could hear the car engine sound coming from the front gate. She checked her bangs one last time in the mirror before leaving the front door. As she stepped out, she could see Robert leaning against his long gunmetal-gray limousine. He was pretty much as she remembered him. Tall, handsome, but this time his hair was longer than the last time she had seen him, tied in a Japanese sumo twist at the nape of his neck. In his hand, he held a cigar as he watched her over the rims of his blue-tinted shades. As she approached him, she could see his skin was more café than lait than she recalled, and his eyes were dark as teak. He smiled as he walked closer to her, he was much taller than she was, and the feeling was brand new for her. He moved with ease and grace as he turned to hold her waist against his, placing a kiss on her cheek.

>   
> \- You look stunning. – Robert said. - That had come out as a complete cliché, he thought to himself.   
> \- Thank you. – Anjelica replied shyly. - I am sorry for being so late, I think I got distracted while getting ready.  
> \- That’s fine. I knew it would be worth the wait. – He said smiling while taking her figure into, discreetly though. – That’s Nick, my driver. – he said pointing to the man behind the wheel, who waved at her sweetly. – Shall we? – He said opening the door and offering his hand to her.  
> \- Sure. – She held his hand entering the back seat.  
> \- Do you mind the cigar? – Bob asked; motioning to put it away.  
> \- Not at all. – Anjelica said. – I smoke myself and I’m used to the smell of cigars. Bob smiled.

For a while there neither of them talked. Robert tried to disguise how nervous he felt now that she was finally there. He recalled having met her before, though briefly. But he didn’t remember her being so tall, elegant, and charming. He schooled his eyes to the window next to him and hoped she had not noticed the involuntary glance he had thrown at the amount of flesh exposed by the short jacket she was wearing as she crossed her legs. She was a vision in black. He felt ridiculous for a while. As he looked back their eyes crossed, and she smiled at him. It made something inside him melt, though he couldn’t know what.

>   
> \- We have met before, haven’t we? – Robert finally said. Anjelica nodded in agreement.  
> \- A few years ago, yes. – Anjelica replied. – I’m not sure of the occasion though.  
> \- I think it was Camilla’s exhibition, about two years ago, right? – he asked.  
> \- West Hollywood?? – Anjelica guessed.  
> \- Exactly! – he laughed.   
> \- How long have you known Earl and Camilla? – Robert asked.  
> \- Far longer than I would like to admit. – She laughed. - Over 15 years, I believe.  
> \- They are great people. – Robert commented.  
> \- There’s no one like Earl, I can tell you that. – Anjelica said.

Their gaze met and once again she felt the strangely familiar feeling his presence brought her. Anjelica could feel his eyes pointed directly at her. He listened to every word she said attentively. 

>   
> \- How have you and Earl met? – Anjelica returned the question.  
> \- Through art dealing. He’s responsible for most of my pieces, the ones not commissioned.   
> \- I have so many questions about your work. – Anjelica said smiling.  
> \- So have I about yours. – Robert complimented. – We’re lucky we have all night, then. – He smiled.  
> 


	4. Chapter IV

The journey from Benedict Canyon to West Hollywood went by in the blink of an eye. They carried an easy conversation and had barely noticed how time had flown by, both being surprised when Nick knocked twice against the partition which separated them from the driver’s booth, just to warn them that they would be pulling out any minute.

The ice had been broken between them without much effort. Having had mutual friends in Los Angeles helped them to easily find an easy route into a fine conversation.

Anjelica watched Robert attentively, from the way he held his cigar to the way he leaned his body towards her to listen closely to what she had to say. He had his lighter always at hand, ready to light her cigarettes while keeping his eyes pointed at her along the way. As the car stopped, Robert opened the car door and left first, turning around to offer his hand to help her out of the car.

> \- Thank you. That is sweet of you. – She said trying not to show how charmed she had been at his manners.

Robert simply smiled in return, offering his arm, guiding her to Earl’s doorstep.

From the minute they set feet into the large living room of Earl’s apartment, both were torn apart in different directions. It was a fast change in their dynamics. Anjelica herself had expected the occasion to be more intimate, and it had been unexpected to her seeing so many familiar faces. For a long while, it seemed impossible for them to manage a break from the long line of people whom they had run into.

Small talks were carried out pleasantly as they discreetly glanced over at each other, communicating wordlessly. Robert followed every single gracious movement of hers and had to fight hard against the way his lips twitched every time he heard her laugh from the other side of the room. Anjelica from her part felt herself beaming largely each time Robert smiled boyishly at her, from afar, before bringing his cigar back to his lips. Occasionally they would keep eye contact for longer than the conversation being carried out could allow, forcing them to apologize to whoever they would be talking to, every other minute, for their lack of attention. Anjelica noticed how effortlessly Robert attracted the attention of the opposite sex. Women would patiently wait around him for a chance to chat with him, even if just for a short compliment. Robert seemed to feel entirely comfortable with all the attention he was getting, which sent Anjelica straight to a place in her mind which she frequently occupied. Jealousy. 

Accepting a glass of champagne, she decided to look for some fresh air. She guided herself to the balcony of the apartment, which to her surprise; was occupied only by two men who seemed to be utterly intertwined with each other. She lit up a cigarette and watched the night sky. 

> \- For a minute there, I thought we would never make it. – She heard a low, deep voice right behind her ear.

She turned around to meet Robert’s serene smile.

> \- Earl’s parties are no place for a date. – Anjelica laughed. – I thought we were talking about a small dinner. Did you know it was supposed to be this big and… loud? – Anjelica asked.
> 
> \- No! I thought the same. – Robert said taking her side while leaning his elbow against the parapet of the balcony. – Apparently, we are the only surprised ones. Not a big fan of parties, han? – he smiled.
> 
> \- I am! – Anjelica said. – I am just not a very big fan of crowds. Especially in closed spaces. I felt like there were a thousand people in that room. – She said.
> 
> \- I think that might be around the right number. – Robert said smiling. – Have you seen Earl?
> 
> \- Not really, no. – She answered. – Have you?
> 
> \- Yes, he told me we are having a firework display tonight. For the pride week closing. 

> \- Oh my god… Fireworks? – She asked. – In fact, we were indeed quite naïve; this is Earl after all. – She said smiling.
> 
> \- I wish I could disagree. – Robert said laughing.

She closed the space between them by leaning closer to his arm. The movement did not go unnoticed by Robert who smiled sweetly at her. They leaned against the parapet, arm in arm, getting lost in each other’s presence as their conversation slipped into a whisper-like tone. The party swirled around them, but they did not seem to notice, keeping their eyes mainly for each other. At a point, their hands touched by chance, but neither of them bothered to break the contact. Robert caressed her hand ever so lightly with the tip of his fingers while they giggled and smoked the night away.

> \- You should come to my studio when you’re in Venice. – Robert said.
> 
> \- If we wait for me to be in Venice for that, it might never happen. – Anjelica laughed. – I can’t remember the last time I’ve been there. – she said. 
> 
> \- I think I could solve that. – He said smiling. – I can take you for lunch on the boardwalk and you can meet my studio. Two birds, one stone, you see. – He winked at her playfully, taking another deep drag on his cigar.
> 
> \- Sounds like a plan. – Anjelica said. 

_That night we climbed the stairs to Earl’s rooftop to watch the fireworks. I looked over at Bob and thought, “Hmm, I wonder.” It was a strange feeling, being around him. There was a strong attraction but also a feeling of destiny._


	5. Chapter V

_“When we drove back to my house that June night, I was nervous and didn’t ask Bob in. I could tell he was a little surprised.”_

> \- So, here we are. – Robert said as the car stopped on the driveway of her home.
> 
> \- Yes, we are. – Anjelica smiled and looked outside. Anjelica froze for a while there. 

She felt like asking Bob in more than anything, on their way back home, as they sat closer to each other, her mind raced through the latest events of the night. He had treated her far better than any other man she had ever met. For the first time, she could feel as if she were, being listened to, and yet, for some reason she did not feel secure enough to invite him in for the night. He looked so handsome sitting across from her, “ _Bob was ultra-cool. He moved with ease and grace. He made her nervous.”_

> \- I guess I should get in – Anjelica said finally. 

Robert wore no expression at all as he opened the door next to him, making his way towards hers. Opening the door, he offered her his hand. They walked quietly to her doorsteps.

> \- Thank you for tonight. – Anjelica said as they stopped to say their goodbyes.
> 
> \- That was my pleasure. I had a great time. – Robert answered smiling. – I’m calling you tomorrow. – he said simply, as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

She felt his warm lips and the way his goatee scratched lightly against her skin. It was the closest they had been that night. She was surprised he hadn’t gone for her lips, she wished he had because she knew she wouldn’t be the one to do it, as nervous as she was. 

> \- Ok. – Anjelica said staring into his eyes. – Good night. – She said pressing her lips against his cheek. He smelled of clay and cigar ashes. She resisted the urge of taking in his scent a little longer.
> 
> \- Good night. – he said smiling down on her.

He waited outside and only left after he saw the lights inside going on.

A few minutes later Anjelica picked up her ringing phone from her bedside table.

> _“Will you come to my studio on Sunday?” the voice asked. “I’d like to show you my work.”_


	6. VI

_  
“On Sunday I put on a dress I’d bought years before on a trip to Hawaii, black and white and flimsy, made of silk scarves stitched together, and drove myself and my dog, Minnie, down to Venice. It was a beautiful, fresh, windy day, the sun glinting off the ocean. There was a chill in the air. We had lunch and walked on the beach. Bob told me he wasn’t taking off his shoes; he didn’t like to walk barefoot. We came to a stop and sat down. When I rolled over to lie on my stomach on the sand, the wind came up and blew the skirt of my dress over my head, exposing my underwear. With the hint of a smile, Bob simply reached over and caught the hem of the dress and pulled it back down without a word. I thought that was very courtly of him.”_

\- Would you like anything to drink? – Robert offered as they returned to the larger room of his studio. The one, according to him, he spent most of his time in. – There’s this Tequila I brought from the last time I was in Mexico. – He said.

  
It was spacious, full of natural light, all white walls, and the biggest counter she had ever seen, which held scattered sketches, molds, tools and photographs. Inviting large glass windows kept the studio as a functional part of the neighborhood, exposing whatever happened in there to outsiders’ eyes, except for when the sliding white curtains would be closed shut, isolating the room from the busy Venice Avenue. She was silently grateful for the thoughtfulness of his act of shutting them close the minute they returned from lunch, for being in his studio had made her feel as if she were an animal in a zoo at first, though she said nothing, the discomfort caused by all the curious eyes did not go unnoticed by him.

\- I do not know, maybe a small glass. I am driving back home, and I tend to get lost enough without the drinking. – Anjelica smiled guiding herself to the couch, which she had not expected to be so comfortable.

\- Well, we can drive you home, and I could have Nick delivering your car tomorrow first thing in the morning. – He said gently, to which she did not respond.

\- This is a nice couch. – She said removing her sandals and grabbing the drink Robert had just handed her. – She glanced him a look full of mockery.

\- I know what you are thinking. – He said laughing. – I needed one because I crash here for the night every now and then.

  
Robert sat next to her and lit his cigar lying lazily against the cushions.

\- Why? – She asked turning her body to face him. Sipping quietly on her drink.

\- I tend to stay here up until late and I wake up quite early as well. There is always something to be done. – he completed. – I live a lot longer here than I do in my own place, but I do have a space upstairs if you would like to see it. – Robert offered distractedly while grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil.

\- You can move as you wish but try to keep your torso still. – He said running his wrist against the paper.

  
It had not been intentional, but Robert was glad he finally had a good reason to linger his eyes a lot longer on her features. He had been trying to avoid showing how much of an effect she had on him, but after the incident at the beach, he had to work extra hard not to let her see how attracted he was to her. She seemed nervous around him during lunch, a lot more nervous after the incident at the beach. The vision disclosed by the wind had been burned on his memory, adding to the memory of her exposed thighs on their way home from dinner the night before. He had been in an unusual state of semi arousal since the previous night. He caught himself smiling distractedly when remembering the way she wholeheartedly laughed away the night. He thought about her scent all over his suit jacket after spending the evening arm in arm with her.

Sitting on her heels, she watched closely the movement of his fist, running lightly against the paper in his hand. She felt a building anxiety in her belly as his eyes scanned her figure from above his glasses lenses. He handed her the paper with a shy smile.

\- This is so beautiful, Bob… - She said smiling largely. She noticed how her hands trembled. – I adored it! – She crossed her long arms around his neck, bringing her torso flush against his in a tight embrace.

Neither of them dared to move for a moment there as neither of them knew how to react to this first movement of intimacy. His arms wrapped around her waist made her feel small for the first time in years. He gripped her tightly against him and she smiled when she felt his heart hammering against his chest.  
  
Unexpectedly and unconsciously, for them; Earl’s lies had proven to be truth, as real as the air around them. They were indeed crazy for each other. Years later they would eventually understand that what Earl did was simply “ _to see ahead of it_ ”.

She saw him dropping his cigar to the floor. For a moment, her gaze left his, resting on his lips. Her eyes lingered a while on his goatee. She had a thousand thoughts rushing through her mind as she realized that they were so close that she could feel his warm breath of cigars and tequila invading her senses. He guided his hand towards her face, slowly brushing his fingers across the line of her neck. Her skin was soft and cold. He brushed his lips against hers softly, just long enough that he could inhale her breath, feel the warmth of her lips, taking things much slower than he was used to. He could tell she was nervous, and he didn’t want to startle her. He felt her slim body slowly leaning against his own as she brought herself each time closer to his chest, tugging at his shirt as their movements got rougher, the bristles of his beard scratched against her soft skin as she gripped his shirt firmly, as if to keep him from escaping. She worked her mouth against his, their tongues battling back and forth like wrestlers, each trying to pin the other. She felt her heart beating erratically in her chest and for a minute she was sure he could hear it. He groaned softly and low in the back of his throat She was the first one to break their kiss, grasping for air and before she could catch her breath, Robert’s lips were imprinted on her neck, making her breath hitch, she felt ridiculous for a fraction of a second but soon the scratchy feeling of his moustache against her skin distracted her again from her thoughts. Their heads swam, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks. Anjelica tangled her fingers among his thick hair, as he showered her neck with kisses, biting the delicate skin of her drawing she let out a pained sigh which became a moan before he could think about asking her if that had been too rough.

\- Tan rica. - He whispered against the skin of her shoulder, caressing the side of her torso, sending shivers down her spine. She smiled to herself noticing how the tone of his voice changed once he shifted to his mother language.

\- There is something I have meant to do ever since I first laid my eyes on you. – She said while he ran his fingers down the exposed skin of her thigh.

\- Oh, is there? – he replied curiously staring back at her.– She slowly guided her hands to untie his hair from the sumo twist on the tape of his neck and watched as his hair parted in half, his grey curls falling a little below his shoulders. Her fingers ran down his hair and she noticed as he looked even bigger now with it let down.

\- How much can you see without these? – she said touching his glasses.

\- It won’t be a problem if I keep you nearer. – he said bringing her flush against his chest. They shared a laugh.

\- You better keep me close, then... – she said laughing as she removed his glasses.

\- I would not dream to have it any other way. – He said crashing his lips against hers, she moaned low into his mouth, fist gripping her hair as his fingers made way to the waist of her dress.

\- Bob, wait… - She said breaking their kiss.

\- What is it? – He frowned. There was frustration in his voice, and she loved it.

\- What are the chances of someone catching us here? – she said looking around the room.

\- There is no way that could happen. – He answered. – The studio is locked and it’s Sunday. No one comes here on Sundays except for me. – He reassured her. Privacy is a concern for you, isn’t it? – He asked sympathetically.

\- Sometimes, yes… - She said smiling.

\- I promise you. No one will see us here. – He smiled pecking her lips. - Trust me. - He said.

\- I do. – she said, realizing seconds later how honest that had come out.  
  
She began to slowly lower the waist of dress as he watched her mesmerized.  
  


\- Allow me? – His hand stopped her before she could finally get it past her shoulder. – He slowly peeled down her dress’ waist, watching closely each piece of her skin being exposed. She watched down on him as he slowly dragged her dress down her arms, resting it around her thin waist. She felt unease on his lap with the scrutiny of his eyes taking into her figure with such detailed attention.

\- You are gorgeous… - He said while holding one breast into his hand. She felt weak as he took his time appreciating the skin there, massaging and grasping her flesh as she slowly made way for his hand to find the inner side of her thigh. He lost himself in the anticipation on her face. He watched as her pale cheeks started aflame. He guided his hand to the hem of her dress slowly pooling it around her waist, from where he would not relish his grip.

\- You look so beautiful like this. - Robert whispered against her chest, pushing her body towards his mouth. He could see the effect of goosebumps down her body as she shivered each time he got his fingers nearer the soft skin of her groin.  
  
She tried moving her lips against his, but he held her in place with his free hand. Robert laughed out loud when he could hear her sounds of protestation. He touched the tip of his finger lightly where she needed him most. Robert circled her clit hardly touching it at all, and Anjelica could feel the tension building like a knot in her lower belly.

\- Tan bonita… - Robert whispered as he pressed his body closer to her. He never stopped circling and within moments Anjelica panted holding him closer to her by his neck. He could feel her pulling lightly at his hair as she moaned against his neck.

\- Gods… - She moaned. He could feel himself growing harder than he had imagined possible. He wanted her so much that it hurt. He could watch her like this forever,  
  
She could feel her own eyes closing as the waves of pleasure slowly crashed against her body while his fingers kept hitting her in that right spot, each stroke making her more eager for the next. She grinded her hips against his, feeling him react against her. She smirked contently as he increased his movements.  
  


\- Bob, please! - She moaned as she felt him driving her to the edge.  
  


\- I’m listening.  
She could feel his beard scratching her neck lightly as a smile formed on his lips.  
  


\- Bob, please! - She insisted. This time turning her face to press her lips against his. He retreated out of reach as he watched the frustration building hard on her face at each failed attempt to capture his lips. She whimpered as she moved her waist against his hand.  
  
Her head swayed back as her hands shifted from his hair to gripping his wrist as she tried in vain to not give in. She let out a loud gasp as her hips raised off his lap. He continued his assault on her senses as her body strained with delight as he tasted each piece of skin he could reach.  
  
She felt his hands moving towards her rear as she made quick work of his belt. He drew himself slowly into her. He groaned as she slowly enclosed him inside her. He did not move for a moment there and neither did she. He pulsed hot and hard inside her. She felt him controlling his own labored breathing as she tried to regain her breath.  
  


\- Are you afraid of making a fool of yourself, Mr. Graham? – She teased him as she slowly rocked her hips against his, earning an appreciative groan from him.  
  
Robert laughed and turned her around, trapping her body against the couch as he slowly moved inside her. Her entire body was shaking. It was too much and, at the same time, not enough. His teeth grazed her lips, thrusting against her again and again. – You feel so good. – He groaned pulling her hips against his. His words penetrated the foggy haze that enveloped my mind, echoing in her brain as the fire in her stomach caught, and then raged, and then she was lost. The sound she made bounced off the walls of the studio, reverberating between them as she clung to him. Her orgasm exploded through her, merciless in its consumption of her body. Bob came after she had regained the slightest bit of control, enough to realize her fingernails were digging into his back as he buried his head against her shoulder. His last few thrusts were erratic. He cried out against her skin; his hand constricted around her neck as he squeezed her body as close to his as he possibly could. Dizzy with the force of his orgasm, he pulled out of her carefully, collapsing on the couch next to her, panting, and felt her crawl to him.  
  
She put her arm across his chest, resting her cheek on it. Her hair spread out on his torso, he kissed the top of her head and squeezed her nearer to his chest.

> _“Then, we went back to his studio and made love…”_


End file.
